Symphony of Lights: Memory of a Star
Symphony of Lights: Memory of a Star is a recently announced game for 2016, it was in development for more than four years, with many different concepts. It was solidified with a Visual Novel dating sim focused on Female players, a.k.a. Otome game. The concept will feature different female protagonists. This game is rated both T for Teen and M for Mature in America by the ESRB, PEGI 16 in Europe, MA+15 in Australia and CERO D (17 years and up) in Japan. Characters Protagonists Different protagonists for each route. *'Sienna Travers': A serious 18-year-old woman and a manager of her friend's band Black Strings. She is very shy, curious and ruthless in battle. *'Claire Edwards': A 19-year-old woman from the high ranks of the royalty, she is strong in her work, but sensitive when outside of her work. *'Genesis Mia Valentine': She's a 20-year old karate fighter who is tough, serious and tomboyish. She's also the bodyguard of Mondo von Kitsch, a capable fighter himself. *'Selena Solo': A 18-year-old female employee from The Martin Empire. She's a maid and is extremely timid, she has angel blood due to a magic spell. *'Alexa Maxwell': She is an orphan descendant of a noble family, strong by herself but very awkward, uses fire powers to her protection. She is 20-years old. Partners The Partners for each female protagonist *'Blake Snider': A 20-year old musician, lead singer of Black Strings, he has a kind, headstrong personality. Compared to the FEAST Saga series, but however, he's more down-to-earth than in the games. *'Keith Laurent': Unlike in the Re: Vengeance series, he's a normal human, but with strange powers. He has a very serious and cold personality, but grows with the time. He's 28-years old. *'Mondo Von Kitsch': 21-years old, he's an actor whose bodyguard is Genesis, as he's seen as weak due to his feminine appearance, however, in secret he's ultimately a strong man by himself. *'Lancelot A. Spencer': 18-years old, a very friendly guy who studies in the school in his last year. He's the heir of the Martin Empire, despite his upbringing, he's not arrogant. A talented bassist. *'Jermaine Belmont': Alexa's childhood friend and knight of the element of Earth, he is five years older than her, very humble and holds a sword twice his size. Is 25-years old. Others *'Echidna': An stylist; close friend of each girl, it's gender is undisclosed, but rumored to be a very effeminate guy who actually is a transvestite, his particularity is his intense blue hair. *'Grim': A friendly Grim Reaper that is in vacations and learns about a job request in a circus. He often sends gifts to little kids in Halloween. *'Valeria Lane': She is the lazy yet combative guardian of "The gate of love" and is known as "Cupid". In here she was born as the union of the living and the dead. *'Vanessa Luxaloss': She is seen as a small butterfly winged fairy. *'Emily Fontaine': She is seen as a small bat winged fairy. *'Sarah Nelson': She is seen as a small crystal winged fairy. *'Dynamo': Alexa's brother and an obstacle for Jermaine despite being friends. *'Rose Belladonna': Blake's main ally and aid. She is dating Lucas White. Trivia *This is Game Idea Wiki's first Dating Sim. *This game was or is set to be rated M due to some blood and sexually natured CGs. Category:Work in progress Category:Article stubs Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:2016 video games Category:2016 Category:2016 games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Dating sims